kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Hans Westernguard
Prince Hans Westernguard of the Southern Isles, later known as the Mirror Demon, is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, and a member of Maleficent's Hellfire Organization during the events of Return of the Keyblade. He and Ursula share the role of the true antagonists of the Arendelle campaign, with Hans being the more active threat in the story. Story Before Return of the Keyblade Hans was the 13th son of King Westernguard of the Southern Isles, and thus would never be able to become the crown heir in his lifestyle. Coupled with the taunts and sneers from his elder siblings, and the outright abusive parenting of his father, King Ragnas Westernguard, he began to resent his lot in life and began to harbor grudges against his family behind his friendly, polite exterior. Eventually, one night, Hans was approached in a dream by a monstrous cloaked shadow flanked by a regiment of shrieking, inhuman souls. The being taunted him with his lot in life and the fact that there was no one in his life who would truly love him, before tempting him to his side with the promise of correcting these mistakes and be able to earn his own place to rule in the process. Hans, being anxious to rule for once in his life, eagerly accepted the dark one's deal, and ended up with a massive shard of a shattered enchanted mirror lodged deep into his heart. The shard, Chernabog explained, would allow Hans to be able to perfectly mimic other people's thoughts and feelings right back at them, a living mirror to be precise, thereby allowing him to get close to them and advance his status further. In exchange for this new power, Hans would belong to the corrupted darkness forever and serve whoever led it at the time. After awakening from the dream, Hans found out that his new power was real, and that he involuntarily mimicked the feelings of everyone else around him whenever he was near them. Realizing that he could use this newfound power to get him a kingdom, Hans left the Southern Isles and began searching for a princess to marry and ultimately slay as per the deal made with Chernabog in his nightmare. Hans was later approached by Maleficent during one of his travels, and was recruited into the Hellfire Organization as a spy to help both of them with their schemes involving the Princesses of Heart. Return of the Keyblade (Teams up with Pete to try and trick Elsa and Anna into giving him control over Arendelle so that he can gain access to the world's keyhole and rule over the kingdom as a dark king even worse than his father; is exposed by Jiminy Cricket, Panchito, and Jose Carioca to the government officials right in the middle of his evil gloating, but quickly changes the situation around by ordering them to obey him lest he kill them all and conquer their countries as well; sends a horde of Darkhearts to kill the two princesses; a boss battle with him ensues after Taran reveals to Elsa and Kristoff about his true nature; Pete grants him pyrokinetic powers after initially sensing the mirror shard in his heart; after his defeat, he is attacked by Ursula, who needs a distraction while she goes after Elsa to deliver her Pure Heart Crystal to Emperor Palpatine; is forcibly transformed into a wolf-like darkheart as per Ursula's evil spell; is ultimately slain after Anna is unfrozen and Elsa discovers the power of love to control her mutation.) Gallery Prince Hans Westernguard.gif|Hans' second form, assumed after revealing himself as a vessel of Chernabog Dota 2 breaking the foulfell by ahrimatt.png|Hans' third form, the Mirror Demon, assumed after absorbing the heart of Anna into his own demonic self - by ahrimatt Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Royalty Category:Swordsmen Category:Darkness Users Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Pyrokinesis Users Category:Tricksters Category:Illusionists